witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Flowers
Broken Flowers is one of the main quests in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. After Broken Flowers|region = Novigrad|location = Multiple locations|previous = Novigrad Dreaming|next = Get Junior Fencing Lessons (only if agreed to)|enemies = Whoreson Junior's henchmen (optionally)|image = Prima Guide Broken flowers.png}}learning that Ciri had contacted Dandelion while she was in Novigrad, Geralt sets out to find the bard at a brothel he had inherited in town, the Rosemary and Thyme. Journal entry Geralt had learned from the dreamer Corinne Tilly that Ciri contacted me while in Novigrad. He thus made his way to the Rosemary and Thyme, a charming establishment which I had inherited from an admirer of my poetry, for he, quiet rationally, expected to find me there. His search for Ciri seemed closed to a happy conclusion than ever before. Alas, fate had raised his hopes only to dash them cruelly back to the ground. Geralt did not find me at my proprietorship. His despair was partially lifted when he came across our old friend, Zoltan Chivay - but the dwarf had just returned from a long journey and knew nothing of my fate or that of Ciri. Concern wrinkling his brow, Zoltan helped Geralt search every corner of the establishment for clues about where I might be. Other than a few triflings, all they found was a planner containing notes about the women I had met with in the days prior to my disappearance. They divided the names between them and ventured into the city to find the women and ask what they knew. Geralt conversed with the ladies whose company I had recently graced. Though each had fond memories of these encounters, none knew where I might be now. Geralt gleaned from their stories that there was one person who might know more: a famous and talented trobairitz named Priscilla. It so happened this ravishing starlet was still in town and performing every night at the Kingfisher Inn. Like it or not, the witcher was in for an evening of fine culture, at the end of which he hoped to take the artist aside for a serious chat. Priscilla told Geralt about the ruckus I had supposedly raised at Whoreson Junior's headquarters, and that I had been planning to rob treasure from Sigi Reuven, a man better known to Geralt as Sigismund Dijkstra, a former head of Redanian intelligence. Geralt now realized I was up the proverbial creek in a leaky boat without a paddle, surrounded by man-eating crocodiles - and he would have to swim to my rescue. Walthrough Head to the Rosemary and Thyme where you will find two thugs getting kicked out by Zoltan. After a friendly greeting, more thugs arrive, so help him deal with them. After the fight, Geralt informs Zoltan of his search for Ciri, and to do that, he needs to find Dandelion. Zoltan, having just gotten back himself, has no idea where Dandelion is, so search around the first floor to find Dandelion's planner. The dwarf notices that Dandelion had meetings with a lot of women lately and, deciding they might know something about Dandelion's whereabouts, splits the list in half for each of them to track down. Talk to Vespula When you find Vespula, a washer woman, you quickly learn she is being harassed by Whoreson Junior's thugs. You can choose to pay them off, fight them, or convince them Vespula is under the King of Beggar's protection (if you say under your protection, you'll have to fight them). Once done, she's free to talk to, only she turns unpleasant when Dandelion is mentioned because after he made promises of them being together, she saw him at the harbor with some woman after a week of questioning her about the washer women at the bathhouse, so she threw him out. Talk to Elihal Elihal, located on the outskirts just outside of Novigrad, is an elven tailor. They turn out to be a bit surprising, but unfortunately do not know where Dandelion is, commenting that they last saw the bard when he came in to have some tailoring done, but appeared more interested in asking Elihal about Kalkstein and how he desperately wanted to meet the alchemist. Unfortunately for Geralt, the alchemist was killed recently in one of the pyres. Talk to Molly This part can go slightly different in conversation depending if Aryan was killed or not. Head to the Gildorf district, where Maria Louisa La Valette has an estate and where Molly works. * If Aryan lived, Maria welcomes Geralt and the two, along with Morvran Voorhis, head to the Vegelbud Residence, where Molly currently is. * If Aryan was killed, Maria shows disdain towards her son's killer and heads back inside. Morvran will then inform Geralt that Molly no longer works there as, when Maria's nephew came to pay his respects for Aryan, he met Molly and they soon wed, making her Lady la Attard, and she now spends her days at the horse races near Vegelbud Residence. At Vegelbud Residence you can race Morvran if you wish before Molly shows up. Once she does, you can then question her about Dandelion, but she hasn't seen him in awhile and the last time they met, he'd come by to borrow coin for a barge. She also notes that she's seen him with his sister, a blonde-haired woman. Talk to Marabella In The Bits, near the la Valette estate, is a school where Marabella is teaching some children. You can choose to wait for class to finish or, if you say you can't wait, must then answer the students' questions. Afterwards, she mentions how Dandelion spent their last visit pouring over a book about mold before he pointed one out, clearly not noticing her lack of interest. Rosa var Attre In the Gildorf district is the var Attre estate. Say you're the new swordplay instructor and the guard will lead you in. Grab one of the wooden swords, then once downstairs Rosa will duel you to test your skills. After getting her health down to half, you can then discuss Dandelion with her before she demands a rematch. This time you have to empty her health, then another conversation starts up. If you want to do the quest Fencing Lessons later, agree to give her private lessons, then the conversation will turn back to Dandelion. Rosa's identical twin sister, Edna, joins the conversation and you'll learn that Dandelion took them on a weird Rhetoric lesson in a graveyard where he questioned them about a Margrave Henckel. They then reveal that Dandelion spoke highly of a Koviri trobairitz whom he referred to as "Callonetta". Afterwards, Rosa will ask if you can give her a private lesson later. Ask for the time and place if you want to do Fencing Lessons, then leave. Talk to Zoltan After speaking to everyone on the list, head back to the Rosemary and Thyme to speak with Zoltan, who has acquired an owl and is trying to teach it how to talk. Having not learned much on his end, he asks what Geralt learned, who reveals Dandelion's odd behavior and the various descriptions of the woman. Zoltan is able to conclude that they're talking about Priscilla, a woman not on the list, and explains that Dandelion favors her more than any other woman. Better yet, she is currently in Novigrad and is performing at The Kingfisher Inn. Head to the inn after sundown to watch a small performance by Priscilla as she sings a song that describes Yennefer and Geralt's relationship, captivating the entire audience. Afterwards, Elsa, on seeing Geralt, will accuse him of being a murderer, but the rest of the patrons brush her off and Priscilla steps in. After introductions are made, she'll take Zoltan and Geralt to her room so they can talk in private. There, she reveals that Dandelion was planning a heist on one of Novigrad's big crime lords, Sigi Reuven, and the last thing she heard, Dandelion was being pursued by Whoreson Junior's men. Geralt then decides that he'll need to talk to Whoreson Junior to find out more about Dandelion, but to do that, he must seek out Sigi Reuven to learn where Whoreson Junior is. Objectives * Go to the Rosemary and Thyme. * Help Zoltan chase off the tramps. * Search the ground floor for clues using your Witcher Senses. * Read Dandelion's planner. * Talk to Zoltan. * Talk to Vespula. * Talk to Elihal. * Talk to Marabella. ** Wait until the lesson is over. * Talk to Rosa var Attre. ** Find a way into the var Attre villa. ** Follow the guard. ** Grab a wooden practice sword. ** Keep following the guard. ** Beat Rosa. ** Beat Rosa. * Win the horse race. * Talk to Molly. * Return to Novigrad on your own or with Voorhis. * Consult with Zoltan. * Meet Zoltan in the Kingfisher Inn after sundown. * Talk to Zoltan. Notes * If you freed the spirit in the Whispering Hillock, you can find a note on Marabella's desk called "New admissions to Miss Marabella's shelter". The note identifies each of the orphans Crookback Bog by name, having mysteriously appeared, asleep on the doorstep of the shelter, thus proving the evil spirit kept its word, saving the children's lives. * Marabella's description by Zoltan is a reference to the characters in Fifty Shades of Grey. Category:The Witcher 3 main quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests ru:Список блудниц